wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wiggle Around The Clock
Wiggle Around The Clock is a Wake Up Jeff remake. It was realesed in 2006 before winter (Wich is when Greg left) Song List 1. We Like To Say Hello 2. Henry's Underwater Big Band 3. Having Fun At The Beach 4. Bing Bang Bong (That's A Pirate Song) 5. Wake Up Jeff! 6. Bucket of Dew/Paddy Condon From Cobar 7. Romp Bomp A Stomp 8. A Frog Went a Walking 9. Take A Trip Out On The Sea 10. Dorothy (Would You Like To Dance?) 11. We're Playing a Trick on the Captain 12. Have a Happy Birthday Captain 13. I Can Do So Many Things 14. Guess What? 15. Wave To Wags 16. Havenu Shalom Alechem 17. Walking On The Moon 18. Piper's Waltz (Instrumental) Songs not on video: Everybody is Clever Goodbye Dance Can You Point (If it was on there, they would do the one from Here Comes the BRC) D.O.R.O.T.H.Y (If it was on there, they would do the animated version) Re-recorded songs: Dorothy (Would You Like To Dance) Recap: This video is like a continuation of the Here Comes the Big Red Car video as it features segments that are in the format of The Wiggles Show season. The videos are either multiple interleaving scenes between sets and outdoor shots, or the animated cels. Intro where the Wiggles pictures flash on the screen like snapshot mall photos in a 4x4 grid. The Wiggles introduce themselves. Song #1: We Like To Say Hello The Wiggles ride on their outdoor car set through Sydney traffic and bridges. Greg points out to Henry that someone is waving hello to him, so Henry waves back. Henry announces he has his band and they'll play a song. Song #2: Henry's Underwater Big Band - animated Murray introduces Jo and her son Alex at the beachside. Murray interviews Alex about what he likes to do at the beach. Song #3: Having Fun At The Beach Anthony sings a bunch of rhymes like "Sing Sang Song, that's Greg's song" and "(snooorrre… that's Jeff's song". The SS Feathersword get into the act too and each crew member talks about their pirate item. For instance, Elefterios talks about his Pirate Bouzuki, Ben talks about his Pirate toothbrush, George talks about standing on his Pirate hands. Song #4: Bing Bang Bong (That's A Pirate Song) Jeff's fallen asleep! Greg walks up to him and asks for help to wake him up. Wake up Jeff! Jeff is awake and thanks Greg, but as soon as he leaves, Jeff falls asleep again. Same story with Anthony, and with Murray, except when Murray calls Wake Up Jeff, the guy's still asleep! Murray asks for some ideas, and agrees that we would sing a song to do the trick. Song #5: Wake Up Jeff! Anthony and Murray sing the main verse of Bucket of Dew. Song #6: Bucket of Dew/Paddy Condon From Cobar This song features the four Irish dancing girls and lots of confetti. Greg asks Dorothy about a dance she is doing. Song #7: Romp Bomp A Stomp The Wiggle Dancers and kids join this song. Song #8: A Frog Went a Walking – animated This is a remade version of the "frog went a courtin'" song Anthony is wearing a lifejacket and a captain's hat, and invites everyone to get ready for a boat trip. That means putting on the jacket, having a whistle to blow, and waving at the nearby boats. Song #9: Take A Trip Out On The Sea Jeff introduces Dorothy and asks her about a dance she is doing. Song #10: Dorothy (Would You Like To Dance?) Skit - Captain Feathersword is sad because today is his birthday and it seems like everyone's forgotten about it He had put signs all over, but no one has seen them. Several of the pirate crew come and visit him but when the captain asks them what day it is, they answer with everything except his birthday. Of course they all know it's his birthday but are keeping it a surprise. Song #11: We're Playing a Trick on the Captain sung by the Friendly Pirate Crew decorate the cabin while the captain is outside. Skit continues: Lucia checks that everything is ready. Now it's time to bring the captain over, but how? Adrian does a backflip and announces a plan, and Elefterios goes to get the captain. When they return, they give him a big surprise! Song #12: Have a Happy Birthday Captain sung by the Friendly Pirate Crew Greg has a challenge for Jeff: can he run? Hop? Sing? Fall asleep? Wake Up Jeff! Song #13: I can do so many things Song #14: Guess What? – animated guessing game Murray introduces Wags and tells him a joke, which Wags laughs at and says "That's funny, Murray" Song #15: Wave to Wags Song #16: Havenu Shalom Alechem this was a beachside song where Anthony does some dancing too! Interview: Greg introduces Mike Fincke, an astronaut at the NASA Johnson Space Center. He's been in space for 188 days. They talk about what it's like to fly in space, and also looking at the Earth from space. Mike shows Greg some of the features of the Apollo space suit. Song #17: Walking On The Moon Anthony plays a pipe and asks everyone to join in on the dancing fun. You can dance with a friend or by yourself; it's all good. Song #18: Piper's Waltz - instrumental Jeff's fallen asleep one last time. Wake Up Jeff! Jeff awakes just in time but the show's over so everyone waves goodbye. Trivia *The songs We're Playing a trick on the Captain and Have a Happy Birthday Captain was first made in the 1993 release of Stories and Songs,an Australian exclusive CD. *This is the first time "Walking on the Moon" is seen as a live-action video. It was previously seen as Wiggly Animation in the TV series. *The song "Everybody is Clever" wasn't re-filmed or added to this album, even though it was part of the song list for the original Wake Up Jeff album and its Australian version video. *The new version of the instrumental song, "Wake Up Jeff!" is heard during the intro and end credits on the video. It can also be found on a special Wiggles Karaoke CD, "Crunchy Munchy Music". *At the end of the show, each Wiggly Dancer waves hello individually, although their names just scroll along with the other credits, so you're left to guess who is who.